In support of the $1.79 million renovation of research animal surgery space and the associated animal housing area undertaken recently by the New England Medical Center, Inc,m This application is intended to provide the necessary equipment to accommodate the expansion and security of animal housing, to enhance the clinical veterinary program related to surgery and postoperative care and to ensure adequate provisions for the aseptic preparation of surgical instruments and implanted devices. The new laboratory dog and nonhuman primate housing units requested in this application will replace the units presently available to this institution on loan or lease from neighboring institutions. At present, loaned or leased cages comprise the entire inventory used to house dogs and baboons in this facility. One specialized cage unit providing an appropriate environment for the postoperative intensive care of subjects undergoing major survival surgery also is requested. Other equipment requested to enhance the intra-operative care of animals and indirectly improve postoperative recovery includes inhalational anesthetic machines equipped to provide intermittent positive pressure ventilation when indicated. An autoclave is requested to replace the obsolete unreliable equipment currently used by the surgical program. A card-operated, electronically-monitored, facility security stem will be used to restrict access to all areas of this facility.